


No ramyeon

by needmusicinlife_14



Series: tbz drabbles [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst for like two seconds, Drabble, M/M, eric is a lil sad, platonic/romantic up to you, sunric quiet moment, sunwoo tries to help, they're communicating shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmusicinlife_14/pseuds/needmusicinlife_14
Summary: Eric’s having a not-so-good day. Sunwoo just wants to cheer him up, although he’s a little aggressive about it.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: tbz drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144829
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	No ramyeon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the drabble-est drabble I've ever written

Sunwoo knocks on the closed door to Eric’s room, and he hears sniffling instead of an answer. He knocks again, knowing Eric can hear him. 

“I’m sleeping,” a wobbly voice replies. 

“Uh huh, sure.” He twists the doorknob, stepping into the dim room, Eric’s small night light emitting a soft orange glow. Closing the door, he shuffles over to the small, curled figure lying in bed. 

“Scoot over.” He taps the boy’s shoulder. Eric shakes his head, unmoving. “No.”

Sunwoo attempts to push him to the side but Eric is stubbornly uncooperative as he shoves Sunwoo’s hands away. In a split second, the action leads to them engaging in a play fight, with Eric trying to prevent Sunwoo from getting onto the bed and Sunwoo using his body weight to drape himself over Eric. Eventually, Eric tires out and Sunwoo claims victory by wrapping his arms and legs around the miserable boy. 

“Get off of me and leave me alone-”

“Shut up, Eric. I’m trying to cuddle you.” His words hold no real bite to them and Eric does remain silent after, accepting that he can’t escape Sunwoo’s death grip on him. 

Squinting at him, Sunwoo notices the wet lashes and tear tracks on his cheeks. The boy has stopped crying but he still looks nothing like the usual radiant ball of energy. “Did the hyungs do something wrong? I can beat them up for you. Unless it’s Changmin hyung, then sorry, you’re on your own.”

Eric’s lips turn up just the slightest. “No, not the hyungs.”

Sunwoo waits for him to elaborate. “I don’t really know why I’m acting like this, nothing’s wrong _. _ But it  _ feels  _ like something is.”

They lapse into silence again. Sunwoo understands what he means, has been through similar experiences before. There’s nothing he could say that could cheer the boy up so he decides to just hold him, tightening the hug and squishing his cheek against Eric’s fluffy hair. 

“Wanna binge watch some rom-coms? I left my laptop back at the studio but I stole Jaehyun hyung’s. Maybe we can check out his search history,” he wiggles his brows.

Eric laughs weakly at the innuendo. “Yea, maybe we can do that.” 

They lay tangled for a while more as Sunwoo tries to comfort him through back rubs. He’s not used to physical affection but he knows Eric needs it, so he plants a rare kiss on the boy’s forehead. Then they hear the shrill of the doorbell and Sunwoo pulls away from Eric.

“That’s our dinner-” Eric perks up at that, a genuine smile on his face before Sunwoo continues. “-no ramyeon.” Eric pouts. “But I got a few stuff to share so get your sad ass up before I eat without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I'm obsessed with sunric??


End file.
